A Giant Problem
by NormanWhitesmith
Summary: When Professor E. Gadd attempts to create a way for Luigi to use Luiginary works in the real world and fails, Luigi has to deal with a rather odd side effect. But as time goes on, it gets increasingly clear that the Professor didn't actually fail, but now Luigi has to deal with a problem of giant and growing proportions.
1. Chapter 1: Strapped to a Table

_Norman Whitesmith here with another nonsense story. This is just plain random and hopefully you find it silly. Please leave a review._ _Without further ado, Chapter 1. (edit: The story title was changed from "Luigi's Wacky Adventure" to what it currently is.)_

Chapter 1: Strapped to a Table

The Mushroom Kingdom. Located on the planet Arret in a Galaxy far away. However this doesn't take place long ago as flying space ships long ago is plain preposterous and anybody who thinks of such things should be sent to the asylum. Ahem... but anyways, the Mushroom Kingdom is a melting pot for many races of people to get along with and is very peaceful. The said Kingdom is ruled by a benevolent princess by the name of Peach, who is also single. But as _all_ single rulers have to deal with, Peach constantly gets kidnapped by a giant turtle-ox monster who wants to marry her for whatever reason. But either way, a kingdom can't function without a ruler, especially one as well loved by her, so a hero is needed to rescue her. Unfortunately, majority of the residents in the Mushroom Kingdom are a species called "Toads", which are small mushroom-like beings that are really useless for fighting and are only really good at making annoying noises. However, there is one qualified for the job of saving her.

Ecce, Mario, an Italian man from Earth who ended up in the kingdom by accidentally falling down a giant drain pipe and incidentally rolling out in Arret somehow, at unbelievable speeds and hitting the gigantic turtle monster away as he rolled, coming to a stop in front of the grateful princess and her fairly useless toad retainer. Mario was a chubby Italian-American man who had a surprisingly large appetite for pasta, as he couldn't resist the stereotype, and was surprisingly fit for the overall size of his rather massive gut. It was from that day that Mario was unofficially employed as her protector, being payed with nothing but the occasional cake, which was the only food Mario liked more that pasta. Mario had no reason to go back to Earth where there were taxes and his overdue library book on creating sock puppets needed to be payed for, so he built a humble house and stayed, very quickly getting the love and trust from everyone who met him.

Whenever Mario heard the princess calling for help, he instantly rushes over to Bowser's castle and begins to fight the monster to bring his beloved back. In a typical fight, you can see Mario throwing punches at the Turtle King and... Wait... did his shadow just move? No, I'm not kidding, I seriously just saw his shadow move out of synch with Mario and deliver a punch to Bowser by itself. Wait, the shadow just got hit by Bowser and is recoiling in pain. Is it just me, or is the shadow... like a taller green version of Mario that is thin? Oh yes, Luigi, Mario's younger twin brother was also there. Luigi was also the one to hit Bowser in the first place when arriving on Arret, but due to his rather shy and quiet nature, the story was eventually shifted over time to where Mario got the credit for doing it. Luigi was mostly there in Mario's adventures, but was constantly forgotten, even in plain sight, and was just dismissed as Mario's shadow. Heck, I'm the freaking narrator and am the one creating and writing this, and even I forgot about him!

But how did this happen. Did he anger a wizard back on Earth to where he got a spell cast on him that made him perpetually forgotten? No, Earth doesn't really have wizards... I guess that this all could be attributed to Luigi being Luigi and that is just plain his lot in life. Luigi, even though he knew that the people who did remember him hated him most of the time, he still did everything to his best, even though Mario usually unintentionally got the credit for it. Mario didn't really mean to, but it just happened and it couldn't be helped or stopped. Luigi overall, was but a clumsey 24 year old man that seemed to be scared of everything and was little more than a shadow.

But he did get his moments to shine. Luigi had to rescue the great infallible Mario twice from being trapped in a painting. Although these deeds were never heard of outside of Evershade valley, Luigi still felt a bit of pride that he did something right for once. And even more exciting, when Mario decided to go with the princess to an exotic tourist island, he decided to bring Luigi with him that time! Of course things went wrong, as there was no way they couldn't with a hot and single princess pretty much a sitting duck for any ancient evil to conveniently revive while she was there and snatch her away. But Luigi discovered he had power in the dream world. He could manipulate the dream world with surprising ease due to his sleep patterns being close to that of an ancient pillow-like race, thus making him invaluable to rescuing the princess.

Though he was the one who caused the ancient evil to revive, most people just ignored that fact, if they could even remember. Luigi was proud that he was invaluable and that he did hold such a great power in the dream world and in his sleep continued to master using the Luiginoids, though they couldn't be used in the waking world and he'd probably never have another dream adventure again. Luigi wished he had his Luiginary powers in real life, but unfortunately that was one of his wishes that was never meant to come true... or was it?

XxX

"Can you please remind me why we are doing this again?" asked Luigi, shivering from the cold metal table touching his exposed skin.

"Because I think I found a way to use your Luiginoids in real life, so I'm using this beam to attempt to clone you like you clone in the dream world, thus creating a real life Luiginoid," replied Professor E. Gadd, a senile old man Luigi met when rescuing Mario that was either very brilliant or very insane, both options being very likely.

Luigi was currently strapped to a metal table in nothing but his neon green underpants, with a giant laser waiting to be activated and pointing directly at Luigi. To say he was terrified would be an understatement. The professor, however, was poised at the top of the laser with a wrench in hand and making some last minute adjustments to his creation.

"But do I have to sit here in my underwear? I'm getting cold!"

"Oh hold your horses, my boy! You're only in your underwear so your clothes don't interfere or create complications. I'm just making a last adjustment... and I'm done! Get ready to make history, Sonny!" cried the professor as he threw down his wrench and pulled the overly large switch, but of course as he made a manaical cackle.

Luigi watched as angry red electricity charged up on the tip of the beam, the red getting stronger as more energy compiled, and time seemed to slow down as the energy shot itself at him. He was only 24. So young to die. So many things he didn't get to do. Oh no, he forgot to lock the front door that morning and left the coffee maker on! No! But it was too late to do anything as the energy finally reached him and entered his chest. Luigi tensed up in pain as the pure energy rattled around inside of him and it felt as if he were being split apart. But as suddenly as the pain began, it stopped. Luigi breathed heavily, happy he was alive, and quickly looked around, searching for his clone, but finding none. He felt completely normal except for a weird tingling feeling in his arms and some mild discomfort in his shoulders... wait his arms. Luigi quickly rubbed his hands over his arms, finding them to be completely normal, much to his relief.

"So Luigi, did it work?" asked the professor as he climbed down from the laser, but pausing when he saw Luigi and gained a disturbed look to his face.

Luigi completely ignored this and talked. "Unfortunately no, but my arms do feel a little tingly," said Luigi, stretching his arms out in front of him for the professor to see, but then paused.

His arms were tied down with restraints during the blast. But he could still feel the restraints on his wrists, though his arms in front of him didn't have restraints on them at all. What the? Luigi slowly looked down and screamed at what he saw. His arms were still tied down, but he also had a pair in front of him. He had grown two extra arms. Luigi's continuous scream echoed through Arret, causing Mario to look up from his pasta that he was eating in the castle.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? HOW CAN I SHOW MY FACE IN PUBLIC?" Luigi screamed as he grabbed the professor's collar with his two new arms and dragged him closer.

"Looks like the cloning process only partially worked and only your arms split," said the professor quietly as he chuckled sheepishly, "But hey! On the bright side, you can become the best piano player around!" The professor untied Luigi's arm restraints and let him get off the table.

Luigi could only stare at the new limbs that were identical to the last, down to the very scars that covered them. He wanted to cry, but in its own respect, Luigi found this very cool and would check his arms out more if he wasn't panicking, making use of the new limbs by both clasping his head and running his hands down his cheeks in worry at the same time. What would Mario think? He didn't want to be a freak of a brother! The public would finally recognize him at least, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Well, you did say that Luiginoids disappeared after awhile, so maybe sleep it off? There's a cot in the corner of you want to try that."

Luigi slowly made his way over to the cot, hoping that this would be gone when he woke up. Luigi used his carefully honed skills to sleep as soon as he laid his head on the pillow and covered up. Little did he know how _big_ his problems were about to get.

 _I hoped you liked that. This is another silly short story that will probably only be about ten chapters. The back story is a mix of game cannon and what happened in the Super Show. If you watch the intro, it was Luigi who hit Bowser and knocked him away, which I found interesting, though I was cringing too hard to see much else, as the Super Show is ultimate cancer in its purest form. I hope you enjoyed this and Happy summer. And if you liked this, please click on my profile and check out my other stories: Kitsune Curse, King L, Nightmare Egg, If He Failed, and Adored By All. I have nothing else to say, so Norm out. And remember to always kill someone you're in an argument with. After all, it's easier than resolving things with them._


	2. Chapter 2: Growth Spurt

_And I'm Norman Whitesmith back in black (or a maroon bathrobe covered in rainbow stars, if you must know) and here to bring you another chapter of A Giant Problem. First off, I'll have you know that Pikminfan helped me write this. Heck, she's an awesome lady and has helped me with every single thing I've written to date, with an exception of two stories and one of them isn't published yet! Where she helps me is that I come up with a story idea and I don't always have a plot to follow, so I ask her for help with that. Then we throw ideas back and forth, and a story is born! She helped me with this and she is awesome. Where I fall flat in plot development is that when creating a story, typically my mind goes straight to an "ultimate evil has awakened" plot and I can't always think of a lighter one without all the death and doom. And that's where Pikminfan is there. I literally some nights wake up at midnight with a story idea and tell her about it and I get a response with some helpful ideas very quickly. She is really great. I have nothing else to say, so without further ado, Chapter 2._

Chapter 2: Growth Spurt

Luigi slowly opened his weighted eyes like a lazy cat slowly fishing for sardines in a pond. Suddenly, off key piano music jerked him out of his trance and Luigi sat up, looking around frantically for the source of the offending noise. Luigi's eyes finally rested on the professor in the corner of the room playing on an old dusty piano and looking back at Luigi expectantly as he pounded out a dreadful tune.

"For the last time, no! I'm not going to take up piano! Can you please direct me to where my clothes are?"

"Only if you try to do one of those impossible remixes of songs," replied the professor as he moved aside and beckoned Luigi over.

Luigi dragged himself over with a sigh and looked down at his arms before playing. Luckily, they had started to fuse back together, but they only partially fused. Luigi's upper arms had joined back together, which relieved Luigi because he now didn't have to worry about buying twice as much deodorant for his extra arm pits, but at the elbows the forearm split into two, creating a Y shape with the extra forearms. While Luigi was relieved that his arms were going back together, it was also much harder to maneuver his extra arms now and caused some difficulties.

Luigi began playing "Through the Fire and Flames" as fast as he could on the piano, and when he was done, got up from the piano that was now smouldering and passed a stunned looking professor and proceeded to look for his clothes. The professor very quickly snapped out of his trance and put out the fire and flames and directed Luigi to his clothes. Luigi absentmindedly started putting on his shirt, but paused when his arms got caught and had to strain to pull them through. But that lead to a different problem entirely, as Luigi noticed how freakish his arms looked inside the sleeves. It looked as if his arms had doubled in size due to muscle, but only his forearms had the extra muscle. How the heck was he going to explain that? Not to mention he had two hands sticking out of his sleeves!

Luigi tried to shove his gloves on over the two hands to perhaps make it look normal, but it only made it look like his hands under the gloves were extremely disfigured. He could only stare at his monstrous appearance as he put on his overalls so he at least had the dignity of wearing pants. But that was about all the dignity he had and Luigi felt the tears invade his eyes as he looked down at his arms and hands, feeling the discomfort of his skin rubbing together. Did this mean he had to live in a basement now? Should he gain a hunch in his back and practice saying "yessss massssster" in a voice that sounded like knives being dragged across a chalkboard? Should he start practicing living under the stairs now?

Luigi didn't hold back his tears anymore and began crying, panic rising in him the more he cried. Suddenly, a strange feeling overcame Luigi and he felt lightheaded and stumbled around before falling on the ground. The pain that coursed through his arms felt much like that of the laser's, and much like the laser, the pain stopped as suddenly as it started. Luigi sat up, his head spinning and arms filled with a dull pain. Luigi checked his arms and jumped up with glee. His arms had fused together again, though his fingers still felt weird.

Luigi carelessly pulled a glove off, revealing that his hand had ten fingers. Luigi would have screamed, but he was far beyond that point and simply shoved his hand back into his glove the best he could and started walking towards the exit.

"I'm just going to leave now. At least my arms fused back together and I think this means after some time my fingers will too. And also, that's the last game of Truth or Dare that I play with you. It seems that whenever I play it with you, I end up strapped to a metal table and get experimented on! But I do wish you a good day. Later!" Luigi said, waving to the professor as he left.

Luigi slowly climbed the ladder to the exit, slightly cringing at the weird sensations that having ten fingers gave. His hands still looked horribly disfigured under the gloves, but it was less noticable and hopefully nobody would notice him as he made his way home.

Luigi finally made it outside and inhaled the wonderful spring air, though the dark trees made him unable to savor the daylight. The trees creaked in the breezes and created an indescribable music. Luigi quickly exited the Evershade Valley forest and was blinded by the burst of sunlight. Luigi was on the border of Toad Town, close to home. The air rushed through his hair as he sprinted home, eager to see his brother and avoid prying eyes.

Luigi finally arrived at the small house that smelled of pinewood and didn't have time to go inside before Mario rushed out to greet him. Luigi instinctively hid his hands behind his back as Mario sped up to meet him. Mario's eyes seemed to be alight with stars and he looked so happy that he was going to burst with joy.

"Luigi! Guess what!"

"What?"

"Well, guess!"

"I can't guess if I have no idea what's going on!"

"Fine. I'll tell you. Today the princess and I were talking and then she... asked for my hand in marriage!"

A sudden wave of worries swept over Luigi. If Mario was King, then he'd be an instant target for any usurpers that were against non-Royal marriage. The familiar queasy feeling overcame Luigi and his fingers had a burning feeling travel through them. Luigi wasn't an idiot and knew his fingers were fusing back together. While that was a relief, Luigi didn't realize he was falling to the ground until he saw the grass rush up to meet his face and everything went black.

XxX

Everything felt tingly as Luigi woke up in his bed. He sat up and looked around until his eyes rested on his nightstand where he saw a plate of cookies that Mario had made. Luigi picked up one of Mario's famous cookies and took a bite. Terrible as always. But then again, how could cookies turn out well if pasta and red sauce are main ingredients? Luigi smiled as he finished off the cookie. Mario always meant well. But if he was to be King, lots of things could go horribly wrong. Lots. He wasn't necessarily the sharpest knife in the drawer and that could get him in real trouble. As Luigi continued to worry, the tingling feeling that he was feeling increased in intensity, but subsided very quickly. Was it just him... or did his clothes feel suddenly tighter? Luigi shrugged it off and got up, ready to face Mario. He exited his room and rushed down the stairs to see Mario sitting in the den and watching TV. Luigi took a seat next to him.

"Oh, you're up! That was a pretty nasty spill you took back there," said Mario as he turned off the TV and faced Luigi, "And I think it's pretty obvious I said yes. I'm going to be moving to the castle to be with her. And before I forget-" a phone ring from in the hallway interrupted Mario and he quickly excused himself to answer it. Luigi got up and followed Mario into the hallway like a ghost and waited to talk to him. Mario quickly chatted on with the person on the other end of the line and finally said his goodbyes before slamming down the phone on the hook and turning to Luigi with a big grin on his face.

"Well, Luigi, of course you're the best man, but guess what? Daisy's going to be the bride's maid and is going to be there! Also, they want you to do a speech," said Mario excitedly, "What I was trying to tell you earlier was that Peach has been thinking about this for awhile and decided that we needed to do this asap before Bowser kidnaps her again. So the wedding's tomorrow and while you were gone, we did the rehearsal! isn't this great!"

This was all going so quick! To be proposed to in one day and also do the wedding rehearsal was absolute madness! Mario must have woken up at 4am with a tuxedo on! Not to mention it had been awhile since Bowser attacked, and as with all villains, he'd probably attack at the worst possible time! Luigi felt queasy and felt tingles all over, but he was determined not to pass out this time. The feeling passed luckily, though Luigi's clothes definitely did feel a lot tighter, and Luigi didn't realize that he had his eyes closed until he opened them and looked down at Mario. Mario had a look of shock and confusion on his face as he looked at Luigi.

"Luigi..." Mario started as he looked at his brother.

Luigi looked even more confused than Mario, wondering what Mario was so shocked about and why his clothes were suddenly so tight. Then it dawned on him. His perspective seemed a bit too high up. Luigi looked down at his body and screamed. Although the sleeves on his shirt were always well-fitting, but now his sleeves only reached mid-forearm, with his arms looking like they were too big as well as too long for his sleeves. His overalls also looked like they were a few sizes too small and the pant legs only reached his shins, revealing his candy cane colored socks.

Luigi looked at Mario with fear as a dominant trait on his face and slowly backed up. He was about eight feet tall now and didn't know what was going on, but didn't want to stick around Mario to find out.

"Luigi..." Mario started again as he advanced towards Luigi.

Luigi turned around and tried to make a run for it, but quickly tripped and fell to the floor before he could get far. Luigi tried to get back up, but the tingly painful feeling hit him again and he fell back to the floor.

"Luigi!" he heard Mario yell as Mario rushed to his side, "What's happening?"

Luigi felt his clothing slowly get even smaller and heard a few distinct ripping noises.

"I don't know," Luigi strained to spit out between his clenched teeth, "Get me outside. Quick."

Luigi didn't realize he had fallen on the entryway carpet until he saw Mario fling open the door and grab the ends and pull the rug out with much strain, Luigi squeezing his eyes shut as he got pulled. Luigi felt the grass underneath him and sighed in relief when the growing feeling subsided. He laid there in his front lawn wishing he could die or at least take a nap, but was interrupted from his tiny pity party by a small poking sensation on his shoulder. Luigi opened his eyes and tried to sit up and heard a small yelp and some shuffling as something moved out of his way quickly. Luigi finished sitting up and felt a small poke at his side. Luigi looked down to see Mario, who was a lot smaller than him and at his side with a very concerned look on his face.

Luigi stood up and heard some more ripping as he did so. Most of his clothes had ripped off while he was growing, exceptions being the taters of his shirt and overalls clinging to him, and his underwear which had seemed to change size with him. Looking down, Luigi realized he seemed to have doubled in size and was looming over Mario.

"Luigi, what happened?"

"I don't know," whimpered Luigi as he started to cry.

The tingly feeling came over him once more, but briefly to where he didn't feel pain. Luigi knew he had grown again, which only caused him to cry more, his big tears splattering on the ground. Luigi felt something squeezing his calfs and looked down to see Mario hugging him.

"Lean down here, Luigi. You need a hug," said Mario as he spread his arms wide to accommodate for his little brother's size, though I'm not quite sure _little_ is the word for him anymore.

Luigi tearfully nodded and plopped to his knees and embraced Mario, still sobbing. Although Luigi was practically crushing Mario, Mario knew he had to comfort his little brother. Even it it meant getting crushed by Luigi by a hug where Mario could barely get his arms around Luigi's neck due to his size.

"What am I going to do?" wailed Luigi, "I'm a monster!"

"Hey, it's okay little bro. I'll love you no matter what and you're no monster. I think that the growing may be connected to your anxiety levels and I might have something to fix your size as long as you don't get worried again." Mario rushed off into the house, leaving Luigi on the lawn, feeling a bit better but still crying.

Mario rushed out of the house holding a weird pink mushroom with a pacifier in its nonexistent mouth and a cloth.

"Here bro, take this mini mushroom. It should restore you to your proper size as long as you don't get too worked up again," said Mario as he shoved the mushroom into Luigi's outstretched palm.

Luigi ate the mushroom and felt the ground rush up to greet him. Luigi looked around and with a cry of joy realized that he was his regular height again and was instantly mobbed by Mario with the cloth as he dried Luigi's tears.

"Come on bro, let's get you into some fresh clothes and what say you that we have a movie night tonight, alright? I did kind of just dump the wedding thing onto you and it had to be stressful for you."

XxX

Luigi and Mario sat on the couch together eating popcorn and having a great time. Mario was holding Luigi close and making sure his every need was attended to. This utterly puzzled Luigi as Mario never did this. That's not to say that Mario never did anything for Luigi, but rather Luigi had to do something himself most times when it came to the home entertainment department. But why the sudden change of heart? Then it hit him.

' _Mario is going to have to live in the castle now. This is his last time at home enjoying time with me. Although I'm not quite sure what the growing stuff was about, though I have a sneaky suspicion that E. Gadd's beam had something to do with it, it's clear it came from stress and Mario is blaming himself over it. He thinks that he caused all of it to happen somehow. He's doing this to try to make me feel special. I'm a horrible brother..._ ' thought Luigi as he felt the tingly sensation come on again.

Luckily Luigi was able to push it away, but not after a miniscule change in size that was barely noticable. He decided to focus on the movie and the comfort of his brothers presence, rather than his worries.

XxX

Mario knew that he _had_ to be responsible for the size change. Not to mention when it first happened that Luigi tried to run away! Where did he go wrong with his little brother to where he didn't feel that he could trust him for help? He needed to at least try to make it up to Luigi. The tiny size and weight shift didn't go unnoticed to Mario and he only held Luigi closer.

 _Man, I was going into this intending on it being a complete comedy, but then this type of stuff comes along! Oh well. These little stories of mine are popping up mainly because of me not having a computer and I can't write very long stuff on a phone. I'm officially announcing that my main stories and main stories that are coming up (Kitsune Curse, King Boo's Curse, I'm Not Him, If He Failed, and Echoes of Yesterday) are now on hold until I have a computer again. I'm sorry about that, but life has a funny way of screwing me over. And I'd also like to thank the three people that read every story I put out: Pikminfan, unnamed guest (I'm guessing it's the same person), and Rockster. Thank you guys for your reviews and help. Couldn't go_

 _do it without you guys. With that, please review and tell me how I did and anything encourages me. Other small stories will continue as usual. I have nothing else to say, so Norm out. And remember that true friends are ones that you blackmail! In that case, I've got plenty of true friends!_


	3. Chapter 3- We Were Kind of Asking For It

_Norman Whitesmith back again to bring you another chapter of the story nobody really cared too much about! It underwent a name change from "Luigi's Wacky Adventure" to "A Giant Problem" because I shortened the plot. Also, the first title just admittedly sounds really stupid. Right now, I'm trying to finish the shorter stories I have going so I can focus on finishing what I have before adding more to my plate. Either way, I'm not going to delay you any longer, so without further ado, bros and dudes, chapter three._

XxX

Chapter Three- We Were Kind of Asking For Things to go Wrong, Weren't We?

XxX

The morning birds chirped around him as Luigi's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Morning already..." murmured Luigi aloud to himself as he smacked his lips together sleepily.

Suddenly, Luigi's eyes jerked open as he sat up. All of the events of the previous day came flooding back into Luigi's mind. Was it just a dream? Upon inspecting the area he was in, Luigi found he was sitting on the couch currently, which lined up with his memory of him falling asleep on the couch the previous night while watching a movie with Mario.

Wait, if that all actually happened, then that meant... Mario was to be king!?! Luigi felt panic surge through him. Mario was going away to live in a castle, abandoning Luigi to be all alone! Mario, a peasant in status, was to be king. While Mario may be kind and gentle and sure to be loved by his subjects, he was too naive and would most likely be assasinated within a week!

Luigi felt a strong tingle go through him, making Luigi remember another crucial event of yesterday. In a rushed panic, Luigi quickly shoved away the feeling before too much damage was done and felt a small spasm go through him as he grew an inch taller, making his clothes slightly tighter.

This was not going to be an easy day to get through, especially with Mario's wedding.

Speaking of Mario, where was he? Luigi had fallen asleep up against him, so where did he go? Luigi got to his feet and began quietly searching the house before he heard a slight rasping snore from the direction of the office. Upon pulling back the sliding door, Luigi saw Mario face-down on the desk, snoring away on top of what appeared to be a tuxedo. Open next to Mario was a spell book Luigi had bought from an antiques shop long ago. Inspecting the page, Luigi found it to be opened to a page explaining how to make material more durable.

Things clicked in Luigi's mind when he saw the tuxedo had a green tie on the top of it. Mario must have been making it so Luigi could make it through the wedding without destroying his clothes if he had a growing incident. A tear came to Luigi's eye. He didn't deserve such a caring brother as Mario.

A sudden snort in the snoring interupted Luigi's thoughts as Mario sat up groggily.

"Hey, lil' bro, it's the big day," Mario said as he stretched, revealing he was in a tuxedo that had stayed surprisingly fresh looking despite Mario sleeping in it. "I managed to find an enchantment that'll make the tuxedo grow with you. As long as you don't grow too much, it should keep on you and not rip. But even if it doesn't rip, good luck explaining why you're suddenly nine-feet tall to everyone." Mario playfully punched Luigi's shoulder as he walked by.

"Let's get ready and head to the castle."

XxX

Luigi stared at the crowds surrounding him. This certainly was the wedding of the century, with people from all countries of the world there. Even Pauline had temporarily left her mayor's chair in order to wish the new couple luck and to witness the matrimony. Luckily, Mario was no Victor Quatermaine and everyone thought he was to be a very good king unmotivated by greed, so he'd be given power almost immediately.

Luigi, on the way over, had a few small incidents, but luckily nothing too noticable. Before Mario was eye-level with Luigi's nose, but now Mario was eye-level with Luigi's neck. Luigi luckily managed to shake away all feelings of dread on the way to the wedding and avoided any more issues. What mostly worried Luigi was that he grew proportionally (as in when he got bigger, it affected all of him in proportion, not making him some super skinny and freakishly tall bean-pole that could put Waluigi to shame) and that someone might notice he was taking up more space than he should.

The wedding was taking place in the courtyard of a church that was attached to the castle, the stainglass windows visible from inside the courtyard, setting a nice backdrop to the small stage set up where the vows would be said. Mario and Peach were inside the church preparing to say their vows, currently out of sight of everyone else.

A sudden tap on the shoulder brought Luigi back to the present as he wheeled around to be face to face with the woman of his dreams in a wonderful cream-colored dress. Daisy's hair was done up in braids that were laced with flowers.

"Hey, Luigi, excited for Mario's big day?"

"Y-yeah," Luigi stuttered, feeling embarassment come out of every fiber of his being.

"What do you think about Mario becoming king?"

"I really don't know. It worries me."

"Well don't worry about it so much!After all, I hope to make you my king one day." Daisy playfully poked Luigi on the nose before quickly rushing past the last statement. "And what are you going to do the speech about?"

THE SPEECH!?! Luigi had completely forgotten about that and forgot to write one! Already being socially awkward as is, how was Luigi going to survive.

Luigi didn't realize he was hypreventilating until Daisy gripped his shoulder. "What's wrong, Luigi," she asked firmly.

A sudden burning feeling filled Luigi and he felt a twitch go through his body. Luigi felt the hand on his shoulder falter. Luigi realized he was eye-level with Daisy's chin instead of her collar bone like usual.

"Luigi, what was that and why did you suddenly get bigger?"

"What-" another wave of tingles hit Luigi and he suddenly was eye to eye with Daisy, "are you talking about?"

Luigi gave a nervous grin to Daisy who was staring at him with a mix of befuddlement and concern. Luigi twitched once more, making him taller than Daisy.

"I'll see you later," Luigi said quickly as he rushed behind the curtain that separated the main area from backstage.

Luigi breathed a sigh of relief that he was out of sight before realizing that he was already getting freakishly big. Though his hands were already considered big, he could now fit a watermelon in the palm of his hand like one could a baseball.

A sudden burst of feedback from the microphone, made Luigi realize the wedding was starting.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here together to witness-"

Luigi stopped listening as he thought to himself about what he was going to say. Maybe from the stage people wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary with how much taller he was, but that was the least of his issues at the moment. What was he going to say?

"Mario is a great guy?" No! "He's an awesome brother?" No! Mario was deserved more than an "awesome brother" title.

Luigi sat down on a folding chair that was set up, noting how uncomfortably small it was for him, and continued to think. He had to make an appropriate speech for the new king, not just some run-of-the-mill roast or a "he is a really rad dude". Luigi felt himself getting poked in the shoulder and turned to see a Toad dressed in black.

"It's time for you to go up, Mr. Segale," said the Toad.

He wasn't prepared, but was out of time. He could only pray that God would show mercy on him and somehow put a complete and eloquent speech inside his head with the right level of wit and intelligence for this event... Even Luigi stopped believing that could happen about half-way through thinking the thought. He would have to settle for God at least giving him some words that wouldn't make him look like a total ignoramous.

Luigi exited the curtain and looked at the rows upon rows of people in the courtyard, all there for seeing this wedding, yet their eyes ripping into Luigi's very depths. Luigi reached the microphone.

"H-h-hiya, guys."

Terrible start.

"We're here to celebrate my brother."

Obviously.

"And I know many of us here never thought him to be capable of nabbing a girl due to him being so gosh-darn adorable..."

A few laughs indicated that that particular joke was alright, but the problem of a brother calling their twin adorable remained.

"And I-I-I..."

Luigi froze. He had no idea of what to say next. It seemed a cricket had somehow gotten in the courtyard and decided to start its song, the sound only worrying Luigi further. Seconds seemed to last for hours as the worst feeling in the world came over Luigi: The dreaded tingles.

Not now. Anytime but now. Not in front of all these people!

The tingling quickly turned into pain as Luigi fell to the floor, the once silent courtyard errupting into yells of concern as they saw the man pass out. Toad medics rushed on scene and ran up to the man before realizing something.

"He's... growing..." one flabergasted Toad said as he noticed the man slowly growing in size.

The stage let out a sudden crack as Luigi's weight was starting to become too much for the planks he was laying on. Luigi, fighting the pain, sat up again, realizing that people were now screaming and running, as well as pointing at him with a horrified look on their faces.

"Wait!" yelped Luigi, his voice suddenly much louder than normal, making people clutch at their ears in order to block out Luigi's noise, Luigi also still growing along with the people's fear.

A large cracking sound made everyone stop in their tracks. It hadn't come from the stage Luigi was on, but rather one of the walls to the courtyard. A large spray of dust went through the area as the outline of a Klown Car came into view from the dust.

"Gather up the bride and groom! I want them both!" Bowser yelled as he took in the courtyard, staring at Luigi for a moment before moving on, as if he had more important things to do than deal with a giant terrified man.

Peach and Mario were brought out of the church, both gagged and tied up, making them useless. Their struggling and muffled screaming was futile.

"Mario!" Luigi yelled, his voice almost shattering all glass within a 244 mile radius.

Luigi tried to move towards Mario before he suddenly twitched again, making another surge in growth, the straining and cracking stage finally giving in, snapping and splintering, sending Luigi to the ground beneath it, as well as lodging some two by fours in his arms much like giant splinters. Luigi went out like a light.

XxX

Luigi woke up to a poking sensation. What a bad dream. Growing giant in the middle of his brother's wedding ceremony to a princess, while his brother got kidnapped, leaving Luigi helpless. What a story. Luigi opened his eyes to see a tiny crowd of Toads in front of him... were they tiny or was he giant? The Toads in front of him were about double the size of his nose. Luigi got his answer as he looked at the rest of the courtyard that was tiny in comparison to him. Luigi struggled to move, but upon looking behind himself, he realized his was tied to the ground with rather large braided rope.

"We have captured the beast, but alas, it is still alive." Said one Toad positioned next to Luigi.

XxX

 _And that's that. What did you think? I hope you enjoyed. I have nothing really to say about this at this point except please review. I live to see those. While explaining the process of extracting vital calories from reviews would take too long, I will simply say that I have nothing else to say, so Norm out. And remember, you will most likely get below a passing grade if you take a quiz based on Homer's Odyssey without actually having read the book and only playing the Mario game._


End file.
